dan_the_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Player
The Unseen Protagonist The''' Player''' is an unnamed person within the web series who directs Dan, and attempts to win the game - though the Player’s impulsive and reckless behavior lends to amusing results on his (numerous) failed attempts. The Player was officially revealed during Stage Two when he paused the game to fart; while humorous, it revealed Dan and the Player were two separate entities. One particular point of interest is how much control the Player wields over Dan. While the Player is in control most of the time within the web series, Dan has shown himself able to do things on his own for those who are observant. An example took place in Stage Five; he was able to dance and party along with the rest of the crowd, which were movements too complex for the Player to initiate themselves. A prevailing theory is Dan can control his free will at times, similar to how player-controlled characters inside video games will oftentimes do things players cannot - usually during non-interactive cutscenes as well as cutscenes with QTEs (Quick Time Events) since players observe the cutscene play out as part of the storyline. Another example takes place in the official game: Dan will break the fourth wall by shrugging at you if you idle for too long, making it apparent he knows of the Player’s existence. Overall, Dan does appear to have his own personality in the series, but he obeys the Player's inputs. Either way, Dan is shown to be just as reckless and impulsive as the Player themselves, leading to all sorts of disaster during his adventures. In the official game, people who play the game assume the role of the Player, helping Dan and friends fight the corrupt forces of the King alongside the Resistance. Controls During the web series, the Player had limited actions while directing Dan: jumping, attacking, crouching, and running, though as time went on he learned new abilities to compensate. The Player experienced difficulties early on with communication, since he was unable to even have a simple conversation with other NPCs in the game. This changed during Stage Two when Dan leveled up, having gained the ability “Comunication” which allowed him to speak with others. In the official game, a player controls their chosen character via five options: "Left", "Right", "Jump", "Attack", and "Shoot". The "Left", "Right" and "Jump" buttons move the player around. The "Attack" button hurts enemies using punches as well as kicks which can result in a combo. The "Shoot" button only appears when the player has a weapon (e.g. AK Rifle). Pressing the "Shoot" button throws or fires ranged weapons and deals damage upon a successful hit. Barry Steakfries is the only character in the game to possess the "Shoot" button as a permanent feature, for he comes equipped with a shotgun which has infinite ammunition. Characters The main characters within the official game are Dan, Josie, Barry Steakfries, and the Custom Character. The Player within the webseries only controlled Dan, but in the official game a player may choose any of the four mentioned characters. Dan Dan, the titular protagonist, is an martial artists and everyman of the people who rebels against the King. As the first character the Player uses, he is used to help newcomers understand the mechanics of the game in a tutorial. Josie Josie is the heroine and deuteragonist of the Dan the Man series. A strong woman and protective fighter, she fights alongside Dan - her boyfriend (as well as biological father of her baby) - and the Resistance to rebel against the corrupt forces of the King. Barry Steakfries Barry is featured as a crossover character from many of Halfbrick's other games, most notably Jetpack Joyride. Barry is not unlockable via normal gameplay - he is an IAP (In App Purchase). Unlike Dan, Josie or the Custom Character, he arrives in each stage equipped with a shotgun infinite ammo. He also has his own unique fighting style which is different from the other three. He did not feature in the original web series, but he does make a canon cameo in the Fright Zone DLC. In this adventure, he teams up with the Player to take down Professor Brains - another crossover character from Jetpack Joyride - who is unleashing the undead across the kingdom via portals. Custom Character The Custom Character doesn't appear in the web series, but is believed to be based on the same type of character as Ana - who was able to change how she looks - thus her character was a customizable avatar rather than an already established character within the game world. The Custom Character is the only one in the official game who is able to change their gender and name. They can also obtain customizable perks ,which enhance their stats (e.g. Total Health Bonus), that are gained through the apparel they equip. In order to unlock these customization options, players buy them using either in-game gold or purchasing them via IAP. Some items, such as the Punk Hair Style, can only be unlocked via IAP. Survival mode is a great method of obtaining costumes; it’s notable many costumes are exclusive in this mode by gaining tickets from tokens earned in this mode. In order to gain the tokens, players must pass through various arenas; fight special enemies to obtain tokens; and use those tokens in a toy capsule machine for a chance to obtain the mode-exclusive costumes. The harder the survival mode, the more tokens the special enemies will yield, granting players more chances to unlock new costumes. Trivia * So far, there are only two known “Players” in the web series. The major difference between the two is the Player doesn’t have full control over Dan, an already established character within the game world, whereas Ana has full control over her own character - given that Ana’s character is a direct avatar of herself. Category:Characters Category:Dan the Man game